Premier baissé
by Sh0ra
Summary: Ils sont ensemble. Mais rien ne avance, ils sont gêne; Que se passe-t-ils entre eux? si toute énigme a une solution, alors quel est la réponse? SPOLIER, R&R


**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas professeur Layton.**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexie et les téléphone portale existe.**

 **Se qui m'appartient : l'histoire**

* * *

 **Bonjour! Voici un petit** **One-shot (un peu cour je trouve). Il se passe avant l'explosion. Donc si vous avez pas jouer au 3ème jeu, NE LE LISEZ PAS! Les téléphone éxiste a cette époque, me demander pas pourquoi.**

 **/!\ je suis dyslexique/!\**

* * *

Cella fesait a présent 1 semaine, oui une 1 semaine, Que elle et Hershel sorte ensemble.

Mais quand étais a présent?

Il y avait un légé soucie, ils s'étaient encore intimités par l'autre, peux t'être parqu'ils son encore trop amis?

-Claire: "Une question sans réponse..." pensa t-elle, elle en soupirait. Ne savant que faire elle demanda conseille a son amie, Brenda.

Elle prit son téléphone, tapota sur le clavier et mis son appareil a l'oreille:

"-Brenda: Allô, ma puce?

-Claire: Oui, Brenda. Heu... Tu aurait une minute?

-Brenda: Attend."

Elle entendit des sons de pas pendant quelque seconde et une porte qui claque, elle devait surment se éloignier :

"-Brenda: Je d'écoute.

-Claire: Bon, c'était parsque j'ai des problème avec Hershel...

-Brenda: Tu vas le quitter!?

-Claire: Non! C'est pas ça!

-Brenta: Alors explique toi.

-Claire: Et bien, depuis que je suis avec lui, ont se parle moin qu'avant. Et je ne comprend pas.

-Brenda: Mm.. je pense que pour lui sa doit être encore nouveaux, l'aisse lui un peu de temps.

-Claire: Je sais, Brenda. Mais sa va faire 1 semaine que c'est sa dure et je commence a m'inquiète. C'est pour sa que je t'appel, c'est pour que tu me donne conseil, toi tu t'y connais mieux que moi.

-Brenda: d'accord, je voit... Je sais! J'ai un plan!

-Claire: Et de quoi il s'agit?

-Brenda: Se que tu vas fait, c'est que tu va resté chez toi en te fesant passé pour malade...

-Claire: Attend! Je n'est aucune envie de raté les cours!

-Brenda: Ne t'en fait pas je le signilerait a nos prof, tu me laisse continuer. Bref, quand je lui ferait apprente que tu es "malade", vue comme nous le connaison il va s'inquiété et viendra te voir par la suite. J'en parlerait a Clark et je lui demanderait qu'il parle a Hershel de se qui ne va pas. Puis je t'en parlerait par la suite au téléphone et l'orsqu'il vient de voir tu lui parle de tout se qu'il a sur le coeur, sans oublier les chose que je te dirait au téléphone. Et appartir de là je suis sûre que tu aurait tout les réponses a des questions.

-Claire: Sa pourrait manché.

-Brenda: Sa va marché! Bon je doit de laissé je doit vite retourner a l'universithé si tu veux que tout marche. Je de rapelle à bientôt!"

Claire racroche et part à quelque occupation l'histoire de faire passé le temps.

* * *

-Tu côté de Brenda-

Elle rentre a l'intérieur de l'établissement, elle cherche Clark mais c'est juste au bout de quelque minute quelque le trouve:

-Brenda: Me revoila!

-Clark: Ha! C'est pas tros tôt.

-Brenda: Oui, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose avant que Hershel arrive. C'est au sujet de lui et Claire

-Clark: Claire va quitté Hershel!?

-Brenda: Mais non! Gros béta!

Elle commence a lui parler de se qui est arrivé il quelque minute et de son plan:

-Clark: Quel bonne idée! Et moi mon rôle c'est je doit allé juste lui parlé ?

-Brenda: C'est exate!

-Clark: Très bien, alors je remplirait ma mission!

-Brenda: *chuchote* Parle moin fort il arrive.

Elle avait juste, puisque le conserné et entré dans le hale d'entrée et c'est dirigé vers se ami.

-Hershel: Bonjour vous deux, Claire n'est pas encore arrivé?  
-Brenda: *avec un faut sourir* Non elle est malade.

-Hershel: *étonner* C'est vrait? Elle malade que très rarement.

-Brenda: Oui elle vient de me prévenir. Ha tient sa me fait pensé. Que j'ai oublier de rendre un livre. Je revein!

-Hershel: Mais, tu n'a pas de livre.

-Brenda: Biensure que si! *Elle fait un clin d'oeil a Clark. Et par en rigolant.*

-Clark: Tu compte allé voir Claire après les coure?

-Hershel: Je pense que oui.

-Clark: Et c'est moi ou tu est bizzare depuis ses dernière cette semaine?

-Hershel: Je vait très bien, Clark. Merci.

-Clark: Tu en est sure? Même pas un peu avec se qui arriv?

-Hershel: Oui. Mais pourquoi ces question?

-Clark:*Il devient blanc* Pour rien!

La sonneriet arriva a se moment là, Brenda arriva a son toure et elle entrèna Clark un peu plus loin:

-Brenda: Alors?

-Clark: Rien! Il a pas voullut parlé !

-Brenda: Quoi! Tu as insté!?

-Clark: Oui mais rien a faire!

Ils soupirairent puis partir a leur premier cour. Au bout de 4h de cours ils urent enfin finit, aprèt avoir réccupéré les devoir de la "malade", ils sortirent du batimen en question.

-Hershel: Bon je vais allé voir Claire, vous voulez venire?

-Brenda et Clark: *avec le sourir* Non, sa ira!

-Hershel: ...D'accord.

Il les saluts et parti, Brenda et Clark ne pas put se retenir une seconde plus. De pété de rire et les autre élève au alentour les regarde d'un mauvais oeil:

-Clark: Un peux plus et j'allé pas me retenir!

-Brenda: Idem! Bon *elle sort son portale* il faut que je préveine !

Elle cherche Claire dans son répertoir et appuyer sur le bouton vert elle prit soin a mettre en haut parleur:

"-Claire: Allô, alors tout c'est bien passé?

-Brenda: Oui et Non.

-Claire: Commen ça!?

-Clark: Et bien j'ai esseyer de lui demandé se qui se ne va pas entre vous deux et il a rien dit.

-Claire: *soupire* C'est pas possible.

-Brenda: Désolé. Il vas pas tarder a arriver, que vas tu faire ?

-Claire: Je vais improvisé.

-Brenda: Tu es sûre que tu vas y arrivé?

-Claire: Je suis sûre. Puis j'ai pas trop le choix, je vous appelerait pour tout vous raconté."

Brenda racroche.

* * *

-Du côté de Claire-

A la fin de cette appelle, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour prendre un pénoir et s'attache les cheveux en chinion; la voila qui resemblé a une "malade"! Quelque minute plus trad elle ententie sonné a la porte, elle désenti de l'étage pour ouvrir a la porte. Elle y trouvis Hershel qui lui sourir timite, Claire imita un aire fatique:

-Claire: Bonjour, entre je te prit.

-Hershel: *Il obéit*Bonjour. Brenda ma dit que tu était malade?

-Claire: *elle hauche la tête* Oui, comme tu peux le voir. Mais sa va un peu mieux.

-Hershel: Tu permet?

-Claire: *Ne comprend pas vraiment*...Je t'en prit.

Il s'aproche d'elle et pose sa main sure le front de la jeune femme, celle ci rougi, elle qui ne s'y attendait pas:

-Hershel: Je crois que tu as bien raison tu n'est plus chaude.

-Claire: *pense* "portant quand je rougie cela me donne chaux" Je de l'avait dit.

Il désenti sa main sur sa joue, là oû était entrien de apparaitre un champs de rose.

-Hershel: Mais au niveaux des joues du est brûlente, tes sûre que sa va?

-Claire: *pense*" C'est bien se que je m'était dit! Si il continue je vait être encore plus rouge!" Oui, mais moi je te retoune la question.

-Hershel: *pense*"C'est étrange sa va faire la deuxième fois qu'on me la pose" Je vais bien.

-Claire: Pourtant on dirait pas.

-Hershel: Je te suis pas.

-Claire: Depuis que...ont sort ensemplent, ont se montre beaucoups plus... intimidé. En vers l'autre et je n'arrive pas a te comprendre, Hershel.

-Hershel: *Géné* Je l'avait remarqué moi aussi. Mais tu es ma première expèrience alors, c'est tout nouveaux pour moi.

-Claire: *véxer* Pour moi aussi, Hershel.

-Hershel: Pourquoi tu prend un ton triste?

-Claire: Je sais pas vraiment, *elle se mis contre lui* je crois, que j'ai besoins de réconfort.

-Hershel: Si cela peux d'aidé, *Il la prit dans ses brads* alors je ferait de mon mieux. Je veux pas te voir triste juste pour ça, Claire *Et il murmra en lui relevant la tête* Je t'aime.

Claire, se sentie un peu bizzare au moment ou il lui a pronnocé ses deux dernier mots. Elle ne savait pas trop se qui lui a prit mais, elle ses mit sur la pointe de ses pieds et elle ses approché des quelques centimètre qui séparaire leur deux visage. Pour y posé ses lèvre sur les siens, si doux, si tendre et passioné! Quand d'elle prit concience de se qu'elle fesait : elle avait peur de ça réaction, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulez surtout pas arrête se si bon moment. C'est au bout d'une longue seconde qu'Hershel intérompre le baissé, Claire ne dit plus un mot et baissa la tête:

-Hershel: *visage rouge et béguenne* Pour-quoi tu m'a...embrassé?

-Claire:*géné* Désolé... Je ne sais pas, sa prit quand du m'a dit "je t'aime"... *Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux* Tu n'a pas aimé?

-Hershel:*sourir* J'ai aimé, mon coeur.

Il lui prit le visage a l'aide de ses main, pour y redépossé un seconde baissé.[...] Ils passère le reste de la soirée a discutéent de tout et de rien. Sans oublier a s'enlacé, a s'embrassé et de se dire "je t'aime" ou encore s'appel par des petit surnon mignon.

* * *

A 17h Hershel était parti, quand ta elle, Claire était allongé sur son lit le sourir au lèvre. Comme Brenda lui avait dit, il suffisait de lui parlé pour avoir la réponse a ses question; Cela lui fait pensé qu'elle lui avait promis de tout lui raconté, c'est quel vit.

Cette réponse, pourquoi n'a d'elle pas pensé plus tôt? Il suffisait d'un baissé, d'un simple baissé pour tout comprendre, pour se comprendre. Elle ne regrete rien, tant qu'elle serait heureuse a ses côté pour elle c'est tout qui compte. Elle s'apprètait a se couché, lorsqu'elle ressus un message, elle le lis, elle sourir, puis se coucha.

Se messange disait,

"Bonne nuit ma douce, je t'aime".

* * *

 **Fin! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et les commentaire sont la bienvenus!**


End file.
